


Amarte.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort Sex, Dominance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Love Bites, Mental Breakdown, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Nudity, Oral Sex, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Shameless Smut, Trauma, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Ben sabía en lo que se metía.Pero estaba cansado, cansado de estar viviendo, sin vida. La única capaz de resucitarlo era ella, el poder solamente lo tenía ella.Tomarla y liberarla de su jaula, no sería algo fácil. Nunca lo sería, pero él estaba decidido a liberarla de sus demonios. Y en el proceso, sanarlos, volverlos a la vida y reanudar otra, dónde ambos tendrían lo que siempre quisieron. Amor.





	Amarte.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Stephen King.  
Inspirado en It 2019.  
Creación con el propósito de diversión y fanatismo.

Ben tocó suavemente la puerta del baño.

Dónde ella se escondía.

No hubo respuesta, pero él sabía que debía entrar.

Lentamente abrió la puerta, revelando poco a poco la habitación detrás. Y a la pelirroja en la bañera, mirándolo con enormes ojos de ciervos, la inocencia interrumpida y el dolor brillando en esos irises incandescente.

Es inquietante, ella lo mata.

Ben se movió un poco más cerca, acercándose a la bañera dónde ella se refugiaba con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas, sollozando casi sin ruido.

Suavemente sujetó su mano, Beverly tragó grueso.

\- No quiero ser una carga...- Susurró. Él sacudió la cabeza, sujetando su mano con más firmeza.

\- No lo eres.

Con sus ojos recorrió su cuerpo, tal vez era la blancura del baño, o la transparencia del agua, pero sus moretones parecían relucir mayormente que antes, y sabía que no era cierto. Estaban desvaneciéndose, poco a poco. El sentimiento enfermizo hizo un nudo en su estómago, tensando su cuerpo en un instante, lo odiaba.

Recorrió con sus ojos los moretones que bajaban de sus clavículas, por su brazo a la muñeca dónde estaban las marcas casi amarillas de una enorme mano masculina. Todos los perdedores lo habían visto, habían hecho un intercambio de miradas, jurando cobrar venganza, si salían con vida.

Él supo que el único en actuar, sería él.

Sus rodillas seguían enrojecidas, el morado círculo en su mandíbula había diluido igual que la marca del anillo en su pómulo, pronto no habría marca.

Con su dedo recorrió el dorso de la mano de ella, sintiendo la fragilidad y delicadeza de su chica. ¿Cómo podría alguien herirla? A Bev. La mujer de suave hablar, de sonrisa espléndida y ojos del color de las esmeraldas, a Beverly, la cual siempre olía a lavanda y vestía colores neutros que realzaban perfectamente el color rosa de sus mejillas.

Siendo una mujer encontraba más difícil la razón de porque dañar a un ángel tan precioso cómo lo era ella. Su rostro no era nada cómo el de la niña, lo único que había permanecido habían sido las pecas y el color rojo de su boca. Su transformación no había hecho más que hacerla hermosa. Su cuello largo era una atracción que él no podía evitar. Sus pómulos altos seguían coloridos y la forma afilada que tenían hacía una atractiva caída en sus mejillas que él siempre soñaría con llenar de besos.

\- Vamos a sacarte de aquí antes de que enfermes.- Dijo. Poniéndose de pie tomó la toalla blanca. La abrió frente a su cuerpo. Tensó la mandíbula, ella estaba en piloto automático, actuaba solamente con órdenes, apretó el músculo de su mandíbula hasta que dolió.

Ella se levantó, con un brazo alrededor de sus exuberantes pechos. Él no se mostró avergonzado con su desnudez, no apartó la mirada ni menos movió los pies cómo solía hacer cuando estaba incómodo. La miró directamente, observó las pecas en sus hombros, recorrió la vista de su vientre hundido y plano, el alzar y caer de sus costillas. La pequeña mata de rizos entre sus inmaculados muslos. Y no mostró nada en su expresión, poco a poco, su mirada subió hasta conectarse con la suya, ella estaba viéndolo fijamente, esperando una reacción. Mirándolo con la barbilla hacía abajo, el cabello corto lo tiene todo pegado a su rostro de forma graciosa.

Animándola, se acercó un paso. Ella colocó su mano sobre su hombro, apretando su antebrazo contra su pecho. El agua hizo un ruidoso cantar al moverse cuando ella sacó su pierna, y él la envolvió, aferrándose con una fuerza descomunal.

Beverly soltó un quejido ruidoso y agudo de sorpresa. Su mano en su hombro enterrándose dolorosamente en su hombro, sus uñas marcando su piel a través de la ropa.

Él presionó su cuerpo al suyo, ridículamente alzándola hasta que él estuvo derecho, y ella no tocaba el suelo.

Ella comenzó a hiperventilar mientras él escondía su rostro en su cuello, sus brazos afianzándose alrededor de su torso. Su cuerpo todavía chorreante humedeciendo la toalla, su pelo mojándolo del cuello al pecho. Beverly zafó el otro brazo, y respirando entrecortadamente comenzó a golpear sus manos contra su espalda.

No dolía, no quería herirlo. Ella no quería actuar así.

\- Vamos, Bev. Hazlo.- Enterró su nariz en su cuello, arrullando de lado a lado. Moviéndose sobre sus botas militares con una delicadeza no propia de su duro cuerpo.- Hazlo.- Ordenó contra su oído.

En menos que toma un suspiro, se quebró en un desastre de espasmos y sollozos. Primero fue un grito, parecido a un aullido, un quejido de dolor, sufrimiento y represión que le estrujó el corazón. El ruido reverbero en el baño, hizo eco a través de la puerta y siguió por toda la casa abierta y de habitaciones conectadas.

El aullido de Beverly escaló, primero fue un grito puro de terror, después un rugido, luego un aullido que se transformó en un quejido lastimero cuando se quebró.

Cómo si la fuerza abandonará su cuerpo, tal cómo un títere al cual le sueltan los hilos. Sus miembros cayeron lazos, sus pechos estaban comprimidos el uno al otro, sus piernas cayeron largas, sus brazos a los costados. Su mejilla reposó contra la suya, su boca sollozando contra su oreja.

Ben apretó los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, luchando por no irse de rodillas. No podía permitirse flaquear, con el corazón en sus brazos, desangrándose y en dolor. Subió una de sus manos a su nuca, aferró con fuerza el pelo corto y amoldó mejor sus cuerpos juntos. Todavía cargándola, como una muñeca, rota y desnuda.

Él sintió su sangre calentarse, no, hervir bajo su piel. Daría todo por tener al malnacido de su padre vivo, y darle su merecido. Él no era el tipo de personas que deseaba el mal, sino la justicia, y esperaba que ese hombre se pudriera en el infierno por haberle hecho creer a su hijita que el amor, en efecto se mostraba, a través de la violencia. Tanto cómo lo aborrecía, podía sacrificar ese chance por tener al hijo de perra de su esposo a cambio. Para golpearlo con sus puños desnudos, para hacerlo sufrir cómo había hecho con ella, no sólo física y emocionalmente, por hacerla sufrir también de la forma que más lo volvía berserker.

Beverly lloró hasta que no pudo más, hasta que su garganta dolió y sus costillas dolieron de tanto sollozar. Entonces él salió del baño, llevándola de la misma forma de vuelta a su cuarto. La luz del baño se apagó por si sola detrás.

La dejó a los pies de la cama. Descalza y con la toalla a medio caer. Dándose media vuelta cruzó la habitación, el espejo reveló más de lo que él creía. Sus usualmente ojos avellanas ahora estaban brillando como piscinas negras de ira.

Había una rigidez en sus facciones que sugería que esta era una pelea que no sería capaz de ganar. Su ropa estaba oscurecida por el agua, la facción de curvas femeninas imprentas en él, en su pecho y en la cinturilla de los jeans, sobre su furiosa erección empujando contra la bragueta. Erección que tuvo que acomodar mientras se perdía dentro del armario infinito y hurgaba por un suéter y un bóxer suyo para calentarla.

Volviendo la encontró en el mismo lugar dónde la había soltado, Beverly se mordía nerviosamente el labio, ignorante del pecho que se escapaba y el pezón rojo apuntando en su dirección. Bev estaba mirándolo de pies a cabeza, sus ojos redondos suplicando lo que él aún no le daba. Era cierto, él había crecido bastante desde que eran niños, le sacaba un palmo de cabeza y la doblaba en tamaño ahora que había cambiado su grasa por músculos. Él tenía una barba, un candado, su pelo ya no era frágil y delgado, ahora tenía una melena que aún le rozaba la frente pero su rostro era el de un hombre.

Y mostraba lo que un hombre quería y deseaba, y lo que él, únicamente era.

\- Puedes quitarlo.- Señaló su toalla blanca con barbilla. La pelirroja aferró sus dedos en las esquinas, y con una respiración la dejó caer. Hay algo en la visión de ella totalmente desnuda, y él completamente vestido que hace a su pene protestar.

Él tomó una respiración. Tomando un paso adelante se arrodilló frente a ella, mirando arriba, arrastró su mano por el interior de su pierna, envolviéndola alrededor de su tobillo, alzando su pie para introducirlo dentro del agujero de la ropa interior.

Beverly sacudió la cabeza, las puntas de su pelo medio seco comenzando a rizarse en las puntas, las cuales golpearon contra su mejilla con cada movimiento. Él se levantó, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

\- No quiero vestirme.- Ella murmuró. Fuerte y claro.- Quiero quedarme desnuda, quiero sentir el aire en mi piel. Quiero sentirme, quiero ser Beverly Marsh. La Perdedora. Quiero ser yo, y la única forma de serlo es siendo despojada de todo.- Sus ojos se reflejan como la lluvia en el pavimento.

\- No tienes que...

\- Sí, tengo que hacerlo.- Ella terminó el paso que faltaba, sus pesados pechos endurecidos rozaron contra su pecho cuando ella se acercó, alzando la cabeza para verlo. Sus manos serpentean por su cuello y se meten bajo su chaqueta.

El mueve los hombros para que ella la sacara con facilidad. La chaqueta de cuero cae y ninguno le da la menor importancia. Sin romper el contacto Beverly baja su mano y le aferra la erección con toda su mano, a la vez que su cuerpo presiona y él siente todo.

\- Bev.- Advierte, apretando los puños.

Ella se pone de puntas, rozando su boca enrojecida contra la suya, su aliento tocando su piel. Él cierra los ojos, apretando los puños hasta que no siente la circulación. La mujer aprisiona su labio entre sus dientes, ronroneando como una gata.

\- Lo quiero.- Le rogó con su voz ronca y rota.- Te quiero.

Al abrir los ojos encontró su mirada anhelante, tan parecida a la que él acostumbraba a ver en el espejo. Habían sido solo cuatro días desde que habían derrotado a una entidad maligna, cuatro días desde que había abandonado el pueblo dónde habían crecido, seis días en los que Beverly casi muere a manos de su agresivo ex esposo. Cuatro días desde que ambos habían tomado un avión y él la había llevado a su casa, a Bev. A su ángel con alas rotas, la había llevado con él, dejándola sin ningún rastro por nadie a recuperar, mantenerla a salvo era su oficio, y de ese día en adelante, nadie más tenía el derecho de reclamarlo.

\- Tómame, Ben. Es la única forma en la que puedo olvidarlo, hazme no pensar en eso.- Beverly le apretó la erección, masajeando en una violenta y deliciosa rudeza. A la vez que ella llevó su mano a su entrepierna, aferrando su muñeca.- Oblígame...- Él gimió, captando la sensación de vello y humedad contra piel aterciopelada.- Reemplázalo todo, lo único que quiero en mi mente es la sensación de tus manos, de tu calor, de tu boca y tus ojos viéndome como nadie hizo.

Enero es el color de su pelo, Febrero son sus labios tan acogedores. Pelo de seda tan corto como su mecha. Ella ha sido tan dañada, ha sido mal utilizada.

\- No seré dulce, Bev. Esto no es lo que quiero, así no es como lo quiero.- Admitió entre dientes.- Pero no soy el mismo niñito. No soy tan inocente, y ahora mismo, estoy a punto de perder el control. Lo que te hizo...

\- Sssh- La mujer rozó su boca, dando un beso abierto contra la suya.- No hay otra forma de que pueda tenerlo. Duro. Si vas lento, besándome así, enloqueceré. No sé eso, no conozco el amor, Ben. Es la única manera que mi cerebro podrá romperse y seré libre al fin.

Eran sus dedos llenándola, estirándola. Los curvaba dentro y rozaban un punto que ocasionó que ella se levantara contra él y arqueara su espalda. Jadeó y trató de escapar cuando él la metió bajo su antebrazo, sosteniéndolo contra él.

\- Te tengo.- Gruñó, su aliento provocando un punto detrás de su oreja, enviando escalofríos por su columna vertebral. Ella estaba tratando el placer cómo lo conocía, sacudiéndose y luchando, sus dedos comienzan a bombear mientras la yema de su pulgar hacía círculos su clítoris, hasta que la tuvo jadeando, arañando contra su duro cuerpo, persiguiendo la liberación que ansiaba más que su propio aliento.- Te tengo.- Dijo otra vez. Su voz era tensa y gruesa.

\- ¿Qué…? - Comenzó a preguntar, cuando le alzó un muslo. Teniéndola sobre un sólo pie, a punto de caer, pero no podía formar las palabras porque su cuerpo se cerró alrededor de los dedos, cerca, haciéndola jadear.  
  
\- Voy a hacer que te vengas... Voy a hacerte venir realmente duro.- Prometió. Cuando sintió como si estuviera alcanzando la cima, la sujetó más fuerte y presionó su clítoris. Ella colgaba, asustada de caer desde las alturas a las que la había subido.- Está bien, nena. Quiero hacerte sentir bien. No temas venirte para mí.

Con una última caricia de sus dedos, vio las estrellas. Entonces, cayó en picada, estrellándose, lejos de un lugar que nunca quería dejar. Gritando, empujándolo con sus manos. Su núcleo continuaba latiendo alrededor de sus dedos mientras se agitaba de vuelta a la tierra.

Él sintió bombeando, ganando un aullido sin aliento. Beverly enterró sus dientes contra su hombro, arrancándole un gemido a él. Toma el control, ella explota, hundiéndose en las profundidades, yéndose por segunda vez en cuestión de segundos. Sus muslos sacudiéndose en éxtasis.

\- Vas matarme, bonita.- Gruñó. Sacó sus dedos y luego los chupó en su boca.- Ahhh, joder.

\- Ben...- Boqueó. La sangre corría por sus mejillas, llameando con vergüenza.

Ben sonríe, es él el temblor en su voz cuando intenta hablar. Ella duda en agarrarse. Su cuerpo tiembla, su aliento es caliente, disolviendo sus barreras con nada de moderación. Las farolas ardían a través de la capa de niebla. Ocultando la violencia. Es él el éxtasis en su cabeza cuando intenta pensar.

\- Estoy aquí, Bev. No me estoy yendo a ningún lado.- Le acaricia las mejillas que se vuelven a humedecer mientras la acuesta al borde de su cama. Esta hambriento, salivando por tomarlo.- Voy a limpiarte, mi amor.

Sin oportunidad para objetar. No hay tiempo ni lugar para tomarlo con calma le abre los muslos con sus hombros, abriendo los miembros pálidos y viendo el majar de miel en medio. Su cara se llena de terror, ella mueve nerviosamente las manos a su vientre pero incapaz aún así de cubrirse.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - Ella tembló visiblemente. Ben le enterró los dedos en los muslos, tomando una respiración a la vez. Finalmente asintió.

Ese hijoputa tenía que romperla, pensó, ¿de verdad?

\- Quiero hacerlo.- Le aseguró. Temerosa retiro las manos hasta posarlas muy cerca de sus pechos, aún sin atención. Ella no sé atrevió a tocarlos y darles placer. Y eso lo enfureció un poco más.

Con un gruñido bajó su boca, ella, tan suave como la nieve.

Iba a romperla, romperla con cuidado.

El primer contacto de su lengua contra su clítoris la congeló en su lugar, llora la primera vez que se viene, llora como una niña abandonada. Él insiste, magullado su clítoris contra su pulgar, raspando tierna carne entre sus dientes y acariciándola con su lengua. Su otra mano le acaricia un costado, dónde le recuerda su tacto, y la vuelve a la realidad. Sus piernas rodeaban sus hombros, elevando las caderas mientras él la follaba con duros y penetrantes golpes de su lengua y gruñía dentro de su carne. La segunda vez que se corre contra su lengua, el parabrisas rompe a través de la capa nublosa de nieve. La tercera, la tiene danzando contra su cara, casi montándolo con un fervor desconocido que lo tiene sonriendo. El tercero y ella estuvo perdida.

Sus manos se cerraron en su pelo y se levantó hacia él al sentir sus dedos saliendo de ella. Sus dedos se retiraron, y su lengua se hundió profundamente.

Sus dedos se doblaron debajo de su trasero, levantándola más cerca, empujando dentro de su carne, la arrojó dentro de un placer tan extremo que sentía como si su corazón fuera a estallar de su pecho. Ella se iba a venir por el placer, por la necesidad salvaje y desesperada construyéndose en su interior. Tenía que venirse.

Cuando él empujó su lengua dentro de ella con fuertes golpes, su pulgar se apoyó en su clítoris, rotó, acarició, y la envió volando dentro de la liberación.

Ella estaba explotando en fragmentos y no le importaba. Se aferró a él con ambas manos, lo acercó y gimió por su placer, sin siquiera estar sorprendida. Su lengua se retiró, levantando la cabeza para besar con suavidad la carne violentamente sensible de su clítoris. Ese pequeño toque la tuvo jadeando con el rayo de sensación que corrió a través de ella.

\- Eso es, cariño.- Murmuró, aún besando, moviéndose más lento, sin darle tiempo a bajar de su orgasmo antes de comenzar a construir la necesidad de otro.

Y lo hizo suavemente, con ternura. Los golpes más suaves de su lengua, los besos más suaves alrededor de su clítoris.

\- Me estás matando, Ben. Me estás matando.- Gimió, aferró sus manos en sus hombros, mientras esas uñas sin puntas, curvadas y poderosas, rastrillaban por sus muslos con primitiva intensidad.

\- Todavía no.- Mordisqueó su muslo, haciéndola gemir con el borde de placer y dolor.- Déjame saborearte. Déjame hacer que te guste esto.  
  
Ella gimió su nombre mientras él abrió más sus muslos y besó los hinchados y enrojecidos labios de su coño. Luego los lamió de nuevo. Por dentro y por fuera.

Lo necesitaba, necesita más que sus hambrientos besos y la diabólica lengua. Luchando por respirar, movía sus manos sobre sus pechos, ahuecándolos, rastrillando sus pezones con sus propios dedos y lo sintió parar. Se apoderó de sus pezones entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, abrió los ojos y lo miró.

\- No te detengas.- Le ronroneó. Aturdida, casi fuera de su mente con la imperiosa necesidad. Vio sus ojos dilatados, sus labios rojos vivos de tanto morder.

La quinta fue cuando no puede soportarlo más.

Estaba sudando, acalorado después de esa faena. Estaba débil. Estaba desesperada. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros, arañó su carne cuando nuevamente la creciente marea de lujuria comenzó a construirse y a agitarse dentro de ella.

Sus manos se movieron a su cinturón, a sus pantalones vaqueros. Ella tuvo sólo un segundo para ver la cabeza furiosamente enrojecida de su polla antes que sus labios cubrieran un dolorido y duro pezón y lo metiera en su boca.

Un segundo después, la cabeza de su polla presionaba contra ella, caliente, gruesa, seda sobre hierro, y presionó más. Hizo una pausa, su respiración era áspera y caliente mientras el sudor goteaba de sus hombros. Bev sollozó, arqueándose más cerca de él, jadeando ante la sensación de su erección extendiéndola más.

\- Por favor. Lo prometiste.- Insistió ella. Sus manos apretaron sus caderas y ella se arqueó más cerca.

Él gruñó, abriendo sus labios, besó su mejilla, frunció sus caderas y empujó. Duro. Embistió dentro de ella mientras su nombre se convirtió en un grito de tan enloquecedor placer que por un segundo, el segundo más pequeño, su mente se puso negra.

Y, sin embargo, no tenía todo lo de él. Él se retiró, en ese momento, trabajó lentamente en su interior. Presionó dentro de ella, luego empujó de nuevo duro y profundo.

\- Tan grande. Siempre has sido grande, me llenas perfectamente.- La escuchó murmurar sin sentido. 

Él gruñó, rememorando el recuerdo de cuando había atravesado su virginidad en la niñez. Claramente, ella también recordaba.

Los mechones rojos pegados a su frente y mejillas. Él enterró toda la longitud de su polla dentro de ella y la quemó con la desesperada plenitud.

Se ve tan perdida pero se siente como casa. Su funda se apoderó de él, ordeñándolo.

Sus caderas se retorcían contra las de él, sus labios se movían debajo de los de él, chupando su lengua, gimiendo como si el sabor de él fuera tan placentero como la penetración de su cuerpo por el suyo.

\- No puedo obtener lo suficiente.- Separó sus labios, inclinó su cabeza sobre sus hombros mientras golpeaba sus caderas contra ella.- Mía. Siempre fuiste para mí, incluso cuando no me recordabas. Eres mí fuego, Bev.

Cerró sus manos sobre su culo, y las necesidades que lo abrumaban eran más ricas, más profundas que cualquiera que hubiera conocido antes. Quería agacharla y tomarla como sabía que ella nunca había sido tomada.

Marcarla de manera tan irrevocable como fuera posible. Hasta que ella supiera, debajo de su piel, claramente en su alma, a quien pertenecía. Quien le pertenecía.

\- Ayúdame.- le gritó, mientras se arqueaba más cerca, suplicando por algo que no entendía. No era suficiente, y sin embargo era demasiado.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras arqueaba sus caderas más cerca, los músculos de su vagina amordazados sobre su polla.

Los poderosos empujes la llenaban, la acariciaban hasta que sintió las estrellas. La sensación se convirtió en arrebato, se convirtió en éxtasis cuando su orgasmo se precipitó a través de ella. Clavó sus manos como garras en sus hombros.

\- Vente conmigo, Ben.- Ella comenzó jadear, recorriendo sus manos por su espalda. Sacudiendo sus caderas de forma circular para recibir sus embates.- Jódeme.- gimió de nuevo.- Con los dedos.- La sensación se clavó en su clítoris mientras ella se acariciaba, mientras hablaba la necesidad.- Lléname. Por favor, por favor, lléname.

Ella estaba ardiendo, fuera de control.

Él beso el collar de sus moretones, los cardenales en su brazo, el roce rojo en su pómulo, lloró contra su piel, sus muslos abiertos más amplios, ella se quedó sin aliento.

\- Más, Ben, por favor. Por favor, más.

\- Rodeas mi pene en la manera que quiero que tomes mi corazón.- Susurró en su oído.- Tómame. Confía en mí, amor.

La siguiente vez que conectó sus ojos. Debió de reflejarse todo lo que su pecho sentía porque al siguiente segundo, sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente apretados mientras ella contenía las lágrimas que querían inundarlos.

\- Te amo.- repitió, cazando el orgasmo.- Te amo, Bev. Te amo.

\- ¡Ben! - Sus dientes rasparon contra su cuello. Ella quería rogar pero apenas podía respirar por la necesidad.- Hazlo.- se quejó más o menos.

Sus dientes se cerraron en su hombro mientras él sentía la explosión dolorosa de ella en su cuerpo otra vez. Ahí mismo. Dios no podía aguantar más.

No podía hacer nada, sino temblar dentro de su agarre. Cuando él se desplomó contra ella, su cuerpo duro protegiéndola, Beverly finalmente entendió. Su polla se sacudió y latía el semen derramando en ella.

Se mantuvieron así, recobrando el aliento un par de minutos. Él sabía que, después de limpiarlos a ambos en la ducha, ambos entrarían en su cama de dos plazas, ella calentita y él cubriéndola. Haciendo una jaula con sus brazos y su pecho.

Sabía que la mañana siguiente, ella se quedaría, sus maletas llenarían sus cajones y su luz invadiría como el Espíritu sangrado en su vida.

Él le enseñaría amar y ser amada, le quitaría el vicio y la haría adicta a vivir. Si un Perdedor había logrado el cometido por tanta insistencia de otro. Ella podría también, le daría su corazón, eliminarían a los demonios de sus pasados, y crearían un nuevo capítulo de esa noche en adelante.

Juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Deje un comentario y un kudo si le gusto la historia.  
Con cariño, G.


End file.
